Susan Williams
Susan Williams is a character from The Grudge, portrayed by KaDee Strickland. Susan crosses paths with the grudge curse after her brother Matthew moves with his wife Jennifer and their mother Emma to a house in Japan, unaware of the place's murderous background and its inhabitant curse. Biography Susan lived in Japan for a longer time before Matthew's arrival. She visited their newest house with Matthew, Emma and Jennifer, and they found the place comfortable for Emma, their dementia-ridden mother. While checking out, Susan found a small cat figurine and some childish drawings of cats on a wall. One night, while visiting them, Susan found Matthew acting weird and violently, and was kicked out of the house by him. She later called him from her work, remarking that she just wanted to know about their mother's situation, but received no answer. While leaving, Susan found herself pursed by a pale, ghostly figure who took her rabbit foot. Susan asked a security guard to check the staircase where she encountered it, but he found nothing there. Watching through the surveillance camera, Susan stood aliviated, only to be haunted through the video as she saw a ghostly silhuete walking towards the camera. Susan ran alway and, once she was home, received a call from Matthew, and saw him through her door's peephole. As Susan opened, Matthew vanished and the death rattle started sounding from her phone. Inside her apartment, she saw a ghostly hand of a child in the sink's water. Terrified, Susan ran to cover herself with her blankets. Kayako's ghost then surprised her from under the covers, returning her rabbit's foot and dragging Susan under. Aftermath Karen Davis heard Susan's message at the voicemail recorder but could not find the phone. The police went to Susan's apartment while investigating the Williams’ deaths (as Matthew, Jennifer and Emma had also been taken by the curse). Detective Nakagawa was informed that the door was found locked and the place empty, indicating that Susan had disapeared inside. Her surveillance footage was also investigated, and Nakagawa was cursed from it. Notes and trivia *Susan is accurately adapted from Hitomi Tokunaga, of Ju-on: The Grudge. *The "Stop it!" scene in which she is expelled from the house by Matthew was cut from the final film, after Shimizu-san felt it took the focus off Kayako. As Matthew walks in front of the lobby's mirror, Takeo Saeki is reflected. *Another deleted scene is the one Toshio's ghostly hand comes out of her sink, the reason she finally runs to cover herself, scared. The scene she finds the cat figurine and Toshio's drawnings is featured in the Director's Unrated Extended Cut of the film. *KaDee Strickland met her future husband Jason Behr while filming The Grudge. She also had a video journal through Tokyo. *The scene Susan is taken became famous after The Grudge (even though it references Hitomi's fate in Ju-on: The Grudge) Gallery 112.jpg|Susan checking out her brother's new house. 12.jpg|The cat figurine Susan discovers. 13.jpg|Toshio's drawings on the wall. grudge-posse3.png|Influenced by the grudge, Matthew kicks Susan off his house. 004GRD_KaDee_Strickland_005.jpg|Susan at her work, contacting Matthew. grudge-2004-11-g.jpg|Susan feels she is being followed. grudge-2004_the_grudge_009 - Cópia.jpg|Susan is pursued. Still-of-takako-fuji-in-the-grudge.jpg|Kayako's ghost takes Susan's keychain. 004GRD_KaDee_Strickland_024.jpg|Susan as "Matthew" calls her back. 004GRD_William_Mapother_008.jpg|An apparition of Matthew tricks Susan. grudge-sink.png|Susan notices something at her sink. grudge-sink2.png|Toshio's ghostly hand moves out of the water. grudge-004GRD_KaDee_Strickland_027.jpg|Susan has her belonging returned. grudge-2004-20-g.jpg grudge-bed-giphy.gif|Susan is taken. Category:Female Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:Williams family Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Blonde-Haired Characters